The test of true love
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Puss and Kitty are now official a couple. They love each other madly. But what if two new cat's who come will destroie everything they both have built up together? Ore can they show the two love birds how far they would go for each other? Oh and two this story there is a Youtube film called: Puss x Kitty - Apologize. So you can watch it.
1. Chapter 1: The test of true love

_**The test of true love**_

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. I am writing this story with**: **Ros The Elphe****. This is her first chapter."**

* * *

It was midnight. At the Cat Cantina there was nobody, except Puss, alone at the bar, with a glasses of milk in his paws. Now, San Ricardo was saved, and Puss have become an hero. He was thinking a million of things, and one of these things was Kitty Softpaws.

**Puss asked himself: "Where is she…?" **

He left the Cat Cantina, and looking for her. Just few hours ago they had shared their first kiss. But after that, in the dances and the celebrations, Puss hasn't seen Kitty anymore.

He found the lovable thief on a roof; she was looking the moon.

**Puss: "Kitty?"**

She turned for looking Puss.

**Kitty: "Yeah?"**

**Puss: "What's wrong, Kitty?"**

Puss is sitting now, near Kitty.

**Kitty: "Nothing"**

He smiled maliciously and he tightened an arm around her shoulders.

**Puss: "Very well. I'm tired. What do you think to go to sleep?" **

**Kitty seductively thinking: "mmmmm... together?"**

**Puss grinning: "Of course together…"**

Puss tried to kiss her. Kitty threw back, with a little smile, she walked passed him brushing her tail against his fur and making Puss's heart race.

**Kitty: "I'm not so easy to be seduced, Puss"**

**Puss: "…I know. But now…it's different. Now you know my feelings…"**

Kitty smiled, getting up.

**Kitty: "You have so many things to learn, Mr Frisky Two Times"**

She jumped on the underlying balcony, where her bedroom was.

**Puss smirking: "You don't know Puss in Boots yet…" **

Puss snickered and jumped on the balcony. He knocked at the door of the balcony many times, but Kitty never open that.

**Puss frustrated: "Kitty! Why you do that?"**

Kitty moved the curtain and she smiled.

**Kitty laughing: "Goodnight, Furry Lover"**

Kitty sent him a kiss and closing the curtain. Puss stayed for a moment near the door, then he squatted on the floor, putting his hat on the handle of the door.

**Puss: "Very well, Kitty Softpaws. I will take revenge…maybe tomorrow"**

* * *

Next day, Puss woke up early, and he used his claw to open the door. Then, Puss entered in the room.

Kitty was lying in a chest. She was still asleep. Puss smiled in the shadow of the room, and he squatted silently in the chest, behind of her.

She yawned when Puss embraced her.

**Puss: "Good morning, mi amor"**

**Kitty: "mmmm… what are you doing here? How have you entered?"**

**Puss: "From the door, of course"**

As a good morning kiss, Puss rubbed his nose on her cheek.

**Kitty was getting annoyed: "Leave me alone! Now!"**

**Puss mumbled quiet: "If I don't know you, I would think you're shy…"**

Kitty looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

**Kitty: "This is the most stupid thing you ever said"**

Puss smiled, and he drew near to her face.

**Puss whispered quiet: "Te quiero"**

And then he kissed her. Kitty slowly closed her eyes, embracing Puss, while he was deepening his kiss, sensually.

But, she quickly opened her eyes.

**Kitty: "…What are you doing?"**

**Puss: "Don't worry, seniorita. I'm a gentle cat"**

**Kitty: "I'm not worried. I just said 'what are you doing'"**

**Puss: "If you aren't worried, stop the questions…"**

Then Puss embraced her.

**Puss smiled:** **"so, you don't like my attentions? Very well, I will leave you alone"**

Puss tried to get up, but Kitty held Puss prisoner in her embrace.

**Kitty whispers in his ear: "Oh, you're impossible!"**

Kitty smiled and she kissed Puss. He leave for a moment her lips, satisfied.

**Puss mumbled quiet with a sensual smile to her: "I want you"**

Kitty looked down, embarrassed.

**Kitty speaking a bit shamed: "Puss… It's just… I don't want flirt with you…" **

**Puss speaking with confident: "This isn't a flirt."**

**Kitty: "I know how you are… I wouldn't tolerate to be betrayed by you…" **

Puss embraced her, and he kissed her on the cheek.

**Puss: "I will never betray you" **

Kitty looked down, again, and she sighed.

**Kitty: "I…I have to go, now. Goodbye Puss…"**

Kitty left the room feeling very ashamed of herself.

**Puss quiet to himself: "…goodbye mi amor…"**

That evening Kitty was in the Cat Cantina, at the bar, drinking and thinking about the Puss's words.

**Kitty: "A milk, please"**

**Bar tender: "Another one?! That is the sixth tonight!" **

**Kitty answered a bit drunk: "…yes, I know"**

**?: "Two milk, please. I'll buy you a drink tonight."**

**Kitty shocked screamed: "Puss!"**

**Puss: "Yeah, it's my name. Oh, I have something for you"**

Kitty saw the red rose in his paw and she smiled, embarrassed.

**Kitty whispers to him: "Oh Puss…it's beautiful…you're so kind…"**

Puss took the glass of milk, smiling.

**Puss: "You know…if they call me 'Mr Frisky Two Times' maybe there's a reason, you don't think?"**

Puss drink's his milk. Kitty shook her head, and she took the glass from the Puss's paw, with a sensual smile.

"**You aren't good as they say…"** Kitty murmured, provocative **"You're better"**

"**You don't know how I'm better…"** he whispered, trying to kiss her.

"**You don't remember what I said this morning!" **

**Pus said: "I don't care"**

He took Kitty on the shoulders and he kissed her. At the first, Kitty was surprise but she closed slowly her eyes, enjoying that so passionate kiss.

**Kitty: "Puss….not here…everybody can see us…"**

"**I don't care"** Puss repeated, then he smiled, maliciously **"But if you want, we can go in your room and… well, you know what…"**

Kitty looked him, suspicious.

"**Very well, you're intolerable. Follow me, if you want"**

Puss smiled, maliciously, putting the glass on the table and looking his lover. **"Of course I want…"**

Next day, Puss was the first to wake up and when he saw Kitty sleeping on his chest he smiled and he licked her ear.

**Kitty: "mmmm…what now?"**

**Puss said smiling down on her: "Oh. Morning"**

Kitty embraced him, putting her face on his shoulder.

**Kitty: "Good morning too, Puss" **

He laughed, embracing her.

**Puss: "So, how it was?"**

Kitty smiled, hugging his shoulder.

"**You're good, Furry Lover"** she whispered in his ear.

"**I know. I can't believe you say that!"** Puss said, laughing.

**Kitty murmured: "I hate you."**

**Puss: "I know" **

**Kitty: "Oh, you know everything?"**

**Puss: "No, I don't. The only thing I don't know is how get you fall in love with me…"**

There was a long silence. Then, Kitty kissed him on the cheek.

**Kitty: "…you're stupid, Puss" **

**Puss laughing: "Yes, I know also that"**

**Kitty whispered: "You're stupid. 'Cause I love you, and this is the only thing you have to know"**

Kitty got on top of Puss and kissed his lips.

Yes. Everything was perfect.…For now. But what our fury lover's didn't know is that some body was watching them from afar.

**?: "You may think you two love each other… what you don't know is how far it can go before it break's…"**

The shadow vanished after seeing enough and left with another one close behind.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "The first chapter. What are these shadow's up to? Will Puss and Kitty know how far they will go for each other? Well wait and see. And review please."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge robbers and two cat's

**Two revenge robbers and two cat's**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Who was the unknown person or cat watching them? Well find out in this chapter. Please review."**_

* * *

Jack and Jill sat annoyed in the desert after another failed revenge plan against Puss. He was just too good and with Kitty Softpaws now on his side they were unstoppable.

**Jill: "There has to be a way we can knock the wind out of those flee bitten Mongols."**

**Jack: "Let's just wait for our spy's to come back with the statues update. Ah here they come now."**

Threw the desert came two cat's that Jack and Jill have stolen for the revenge plan. (They were the shadows) A blue short-haired mail and a white short-haired female.

**Jill: "Welcome back Antonio and Salma. What are the flea bitten beast's up to this time?"**

**Antonio: "They are falling harder for each other guy's. And still no weakness. Ore did you see any Salma?"**

**Salma: "No. Together they are just to strong."**

**Jack: "They must have some sort of weakness. Anyway good job. Here. A bit of soup."**

Jack filled two bowls full of the soup and handed it to the cat's. They thanked him and drank. Jack carried on poking bored into the fire whiles Jill watched there two travelling feline friends. Suddenly as she pictured them as Puss and Kitty… a brilliant plan formed in her head.

**Jill: "I got it guy's."**

Jill grabbed a stick and ripped it out of the ground. The two cat's and Jack looked at Jill confused. She pointed the stick at Salma and Antonio.

**Jill: "We smuggle the cat's back into the city. And you Salma will seduce Puss and make him fall in love and betray Kitty with you. And to top it of and break them up for good. You Antonio will seduce Kitty Softpaws and make her love you. They will have a massive fight and once they are separate we take them both down."**

**Salma: "That is a brilliant plan. Ok Count us in."**

**Salma and Antonio together: "Count your hour's together Puss and Kitty… for they will be your last."**

The four revenge seekers laughs through the night and couldn't wait till there plan got into action.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Yeah a bit short. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	3. Chapter 3: A seducer can not be seduced

**A seducer can not be seduced**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This chapter is from **__**Ros The Elphe. Please carry on reviewing. Then I'll bring up my next chapter for this story. Written date: Sunday 26**__**th**__** August 2012."**_

* * *

In the evening, Salma went silently in a very nice place, the Cat Cantina, looking for the famous criminal and hero Puss in Boots. She asked a cat in the place.

**Salma: "Hey! Do you know a ginger cat with hat and boots?"**

**Brail: "You means Puss in Boots?"**

**Salma: "Yes."**

**Brail: "Of course I know him! He is a hero!"**

**Salma smiled, satisfied: "And where is he?"**

**Brail: "He is… wait, you are one of his lover's?"**

She smiled, again, thinking her mission will be easier than she thought.

**Salma: "Maybe"**

**Brail: "Eheheheh, I advise you to return later. Now he is with his girlfriend and she isn't so lovable with his lovers…"**

She looked at the cat, seriously.

**Salma: "I said 'where is he?" **

**Brail: "Don't worry, seniorita. He is on the dance floor with Kitty Softpaws!" **

And he pointed at a male cat who was dancing with a black female cat.

**Salma: "He is Puss in Boots… and she must be Kitty Softpaws…" **

Salma saw Puss stopping to dance and taking Kitty to kiss her. She smiled, naughty.

**Salma: "I have to separate them…"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Puss was sitting near Kitty, and he smiled, taking her paws.

**Puss: "You're beautiful, mi amor"**

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

**Kitty: "You too. But you are intolerable when you are too passionate."**

Puss smiled, maliciously, and he kissed her neck.

**Puss whispered: "You don't looked annoyed for that yesterday night" **

Kitty go away from him, embarrassed.

**Kitty: "You are a damn pervert!"**

**Puss: "This isn't the same thing you said yesterday…"**

**She smiled, curious: "Ah not?"**

**Puss: "I remember you just moaned and then you said.." **

She stopped him before Puss could say anything.

**Kitty: "PUSS! I…I'm…I'm thirsty! Yes, I'm very thirsty! What do you think to take a milk for me?"**

**Puss smiled, kissing her paws: "Of course. Wait a minute, I will come back immediately"**

* * *

Salma saw Puss going to the bar, and she smiled, satisfied, ready to carry out her mission.

**Puss: "A milk, please"  
**

**Salma sat next to Puss and said: "Two milk!"**

Then, she turned to Puss, looking surprise.

**Salma: "Wow. Hi boy!"**

Puss smiled, making him curious.

**Puss: "Hi girl, we know each other?"**

**Salma whispers to him: "I'm not sure, but I would like meet you…"**

**The bar man quickly stopped Salmos plan: "Here is your milk, señor"**

She cursed in her mind, looking at Puss.

**Puss: "Thanks" **

Puss tried to leave the bar. Salma swear again, she had to keep Puss with her.

**Salma: "Hey, wait!" **

She quickly took Puss's arm.

**Salma seductively: "You was talking with me…" **

**Puss winked at her: "Yes, I know… but now I have to go. See you later!"**

**Salma worried: "Tell me when! When we could meet again?"**

**Puss smiled, embarrassed: "Not now. I think never. In this moment I can't fall in love with anyone, but I'll never forget you… you… what's your name?" **

**Salma: "My name is Salma. Nice to meet you, Puss in Boots"**

**Puss: "Well. I'll never forget you, Salma. Now, forgive me, but I have to go…"**

**Salma guessing: "…to your girlfriend?"**

**Puss, smiled, innocently and said: "It can't be, I haven't got a girlfriend…"**

Puss looked over to Kitty. She was talking with her friend.

**Puss felt ****embarrass**** and talked to himself: "Why I want to make an impact to this cat? I'm already in love with Kitty…" **

**Salma grinned and whispered in his ear: "In this case, wherever you have to go, it isn't so important, don't you think?" **

She then kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

**Salma: "See you later, Puss in Boots."**

She finally, left the Cat Cantina. Puss looked her with his opened wide eyes, touching his cheek. He smiled, maliciously, trying to follow the cat, but he shake off his head, thinking about Kitty and his promise.

**Puss: "I can't do that. I have to keep my promise. It's more important"**

* * *

Puss walked back to Kitty still feeling ashamed and embarrassed.  
**  
Puss said: "Here is your milk, seniorita!"**

Kitty smiled, taking the glass.

**Kitty: "Thank you, Puss. Why are you so late?"**

**Puss nervous: "Eheheheh, I'm sorry. There was a long queue! Rather… could we go out of there? Maybe in your room…? I want to stay alone with my seniorita"**

Kitty drunk her milk, then she kissed Puss in the cheek, where a little ago Salma have kissed too the cat.

**Kitty: "Of course, Ginger."**

**Puss: "I love when you are so passionate!"**

**Kitty felt a little offended, but said: "mmmm, only that?" **

Puss shake off his head, kissing her on the cheek.

**Puss: "I love all about you every times."**

And then they left the Cat Cantina, holding hands.

* * *

Back outside Antonio was mad at Salma.

**Antonio: "Our mission isn't that hard Salma. All we have to do is break them up. And you can't even seduce Puss in Boot's the most easiest seduced cat this freaking world has ever seen."**

**Salma: "Why if I did such a bad job Antonio then why don't you seduce tomorrow Kitty? Once Puss sees her betraying him with you they both will surely be smashed."**

**Antonio: "I have no other option. This has to work. See you tomorrow."**

Salma glared mad at Antonio as he walked to the top roof from which he had a perfect view of Puss and Kitty as the both seductively kissed each other in there bedroom.

**Antonio: "Enjoy it whiles you can Puss in Boot's. For tonight will be the last night you ever will have Kitty by your side."**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. What has Antonio got planned for Kitty? This will surely end bad for both pair's. Please review."**_


	4. Chapter 4: Report back, brocken crack

**Report back and a broken crack**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Tuesday 28**__**th**__** August 2012."**_

* * *

Antonio and Salma didn't sleep that night. They ran back to Jack and Jill to deliver there report of what was going on and what the next step in there plan was. Antonio was still mad at Salma that she couldn't just seduce a freaking orange cat.

Once they reached Jack and Jill's camp the half moon was already up. Jack and Jill sat at a new made camp fire and were roasting a dead duck.

**Jack: "The two cat's should be back by now. What is taking them?"**

**Jill: "Ah here they are. Well are Puss and Kitty already broken up?"**

**Antonio: "No. Salma didn't manage to seduce him hard enough."**

**Salma: "Hey. Puss was just being loyal to her. He is getting harder the longer they are together. So we have to hurry up and break them up fast."**

**Jack: "So you will take another shot at him tomorrow Salma?"**

**Salma: "I'll try. But I can't give a guaranty."**

Salma and Antonio still glared mad at each other as they ate there duck. Jill went over the plan in her head. She remembered as she was being seduced by another man how mad Jack looked. If she pictured them as cat's… yes that was the plan B.

**Jill: "Ore maybe we are tackling the problem from the wrong side."**

**Jack: "What do you mean Jill?"**

**Jill: "Think logically. If Puss won't be seduced by Salma then who says that Kitty will be the same? Ok. Tomorrow you two will go back to the cat cantina, but this time Antonio should seduce Kitty. Once Puss comes into view you have to kiss her so that he thinks Kitty is betraying him with you." **

**Antonio: "Ah going for the opposite way. Clever. But what if that fails as well?"**

Jill handed Antonio a red liquid in a small heart shaped bottle and grinned evil.

**Jill: "It won't. Fill this in Kitty's glass and she will have a coughing. Thinking Puss gave her the drink she blames him that he tried to poison her and you give her to rescue a glass of water. That way in Kitty's eyes you Antonio will be her hero and she will fall head over heals in love with you. That's how Puss will be destroyed and you Salma can win him over. Also this poison will stop her heart talking to her and then lies to her by telling her that she loves you actually."**

**Salma: "My that is evil Jill. You are a good planner. Ok. But the other cat's there will notice it. How can we disguise it better?"**

**Jack: "With this ring."**

Jack handed Salma a ring that she could open and he carefully filled in the love poison. Then he closed it. Salma tested it and once she opened it she just had to tip her hand to the other side and the liquid fell out. The ring was hollow on the inside. They filed it up with the potion and grinned even more wicked.

**Antonio: "With this bottle we pretend we found this in Puss possession and that all along he was planning on killing Kitty. That will throw away her trust in him and they will be separated forever."**

**Jill: "Well see you tomorrow."**

* * *

Antonio and Salma walked back outside and of to find Puss and Kitty. But Antonio felt even sicker now that they had to blackmail the cat's. It just felt wrong…

And what if Salma drinks the potion to and falls just as strongly in love with Puss as before? He just couldn't bare to lose the girl he loves. So he decided to tell it to her straight.

**Antonio: "Um… Salma…"**

**Salma: "Don't worry Antonio. This plan is fool prove. Puss and Kitty will never be able to see eye to eye any more."**

**Antonio: "Yes. I know… But-"**

**Salma: "No butt's. Just follow the plan and nothing will go wrong. Trust me."**

**Antonio: "CAN YOU JUST PUT A DOT IN YOUR SPEECH PLEASE THIS IS IMPORTANT!" **

Salma looked a bit shocked at Antonio. He never shouted at her before. So she decided to let it out of him whatever he had to say. He looked hurt and puzzled.

**Antonio: "Don't you find it strange that Jack and Jill still haven't released our daughter?"**

**Salma: "They will. Once Puss and Kitty are out of there way."**

**Antonio: "Maybe they won't release her…. What if she is already dead?"**

**Salma: "She is not dead Antonio. Just have faith. Now hurry before Kitty ore Puss notice something."**

**Antonio: "But-"**

Salma quickly shut Antonio up with a kiss. Then she looked at him calmer then before and took his paw and placed it on her heart as she placed her paw on his. Antonio blushed. This was always a move Salma did when she loved somebody to put it straight.

**Salma: "Connie is not dead Antonio. She is just locked away. And look what I napped from Jack and Jill."**

Salma handed Antonio a map and on it was a gold mind marked with a red cross. Antonio sniffed it and was a bit shocked finding out that it was cat blood.

**Antonio: "Do you think they have her captured there?"**

**Salma: "Positive. But we need reinforcement from Puss and Kitty. They were always good at breaking in and stealing thing's. We have to lure them some how up there as fast as we possible can."**

**Antonio: "But not now. First we have to complete Jack and Jill's plan."**

* * *

Antonio and Salma returned to the cat cantina fast and separated from each other. Antonio sat at the cat bar and ordered a milk. Whiles nobody was looking Antonio snuck to the cub cupboard and filled Kitty's only glass which she always used with the poison. It sat like glue around her cup.

Salma sat at a table a few tables away from the bar and waited for Puss and Kitty to return here.

And just as Antonio filled the poison in Kitty's glass Puss and Kitty entered the bar after stopping another robbery in the street. The other cat's spotted them and applauded.

Puss and Kitty laughter and bowed down to the crowd. Antonio quickly returned to his seat and pretended to be curious about them entering.

**The bar tender: "Another successful day Puss and Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "You can say that again. The robbers didn't stood a chance. But our speed record is still not broken."**

**Puss: "In deed. It stands right now at 2 minutes and 20 second's. We stopped them at 2 minutes and 21 seconds."**

**Kitty: "If only closing the door wouldn't be involved. Then we would have broken it straight at 2 minutes and 19 second's. Can you please get the milk's Puss?"**

**Puss: "Sure. You just rest."**

Puss walked up to the bar and even without needing to ask the bar tender got there milks ready.

**The bar tender: "Here two milks fresh Puss."**

**Puss curious: "Thank you?"**

Puss brought it back to Kitty and handed her, her cup which she usually would drink out of. He could tell something was up. The other cat's staring at them as if a death is going to happen any minuet now? Was something in the milk?

But there couldn't be since all the milk's were taken from the same cow. Puss sniffed at his suspiciously and placed it carefully back on the table without taking a drink.

Kitty was less superstitious and drank her milk pleased and smiled over to Puss. She noticed he didn't touch his milk.

**Kitty: "You ok Puss?"**

**Puss: "Don't you find it strange that the cat cantina is quiet and everybody is looking over to us?"**

Kitty looked up and really. She noticed all the other cat's staring at them. As if Puss was about to kill her ore something? A while later they looked back over to Antonio and Salma who were right now talking to two different cat's at the other end of each other. Weird.

**Kitty: "They have probably drunk to much milk Puss. Nothing to worry about."**

Puss nodded and they both finished there milks. Antonio and Salma both grinned and counted the minuets till the poison will work in Kitty's system.

2 minuets later Kitty started to have a coughing fit.

**Kitty: "cough, cough, cough."**

Kitty banged against her chest and tried to get this bad feeling out of her chest. Puss looked a bit worried to her and patted her on her back.

**Puss: "Kitty are you ok. Oh no. We need a-"**

**Antonio: "A glass of water. Here drink this quick."**

Antonio quickly handed Kitty a glass of water. Whiles all the other cat's were distracted with Kitty, Salma snuck the bottle into Pusses purse to pin the blame on him. After taking 3 long drinks of water the coughing fit stopped and the potion started working. Kitty started feeling that Puss was keeping something hidden from her.

**Kitty: "What was in that milk Puss?"**

She gave him a ice cold glare that froze any cat in the cat cantina All eyes were on Puss who was confused himself. Why would he place something into Kitty's drink that could harm her or even kill her?

**Puss: "Nothing…"**

**Antonio: "I beg to differ."**

Antonio grabbed Puss bag and tipped it out in front of everybody. Out fell a few gold coins, a rabbit's foot, a map of the world and Spain, a black small box and last… the potion bottle with the clear symbol of poison on it.

The howl cat cantina was in silence as they looked where it came from. A black market. Kitty was lost for words and cried in front of everybody.

In her believe: The cat she loved tried to kill her. The owner of the cat cantina was so mad he tried to grab Puss and throw him out. But Puss being a swift cat jumped to the selling and glared back at everybody. The evidence may be clear. But not in his eyes.

**Puss: "Is this some sick joke?"**

**Salma: "We should have never trusted you Puss. All this time you were planning on killing Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "Is… is… is this true Puss? I…"**

**Puss: "Lire, lire, pans on fire. Ok. I clear some things here up. If I would want to poison you Kitty I would use one that didn't create a coughing fit and just stop the brain and heart at the same time-"**

All the cat's were shocked. Was Puss now among the mass murder cat's?

**Antonio: "So you are guilty?"**

**Puss: "No. I wouldn't even use poison in the first place. It takes to long. So if I would want to kill you I would use my trusted sword and slice you like a chicken from head to toe. Ore just simple lop the head of. But I have no intention on harming any cat so far."**

**Cat bar owner: "A attempted murder at my bar? GET OUT NOW PUSS IN BOOT'S!"**

**Puss: "I have no intention in staying here any longer any way."**

Puss threw the pay for his milk in the owners face and raced out of the door. All the other cat's just shook there heads and tried to comfort Kitty who's heart and trust has just been destroyed in one move.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. In the cat's eyes all evidence point to Puss. But will Puss find out about the truth before he loses his mind all together? Well wait and see. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	5. Chapter 5: The hidden truth

**The hidden truth**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Written date: Friday 31**__**st**__** August 2012."**_

* * *

Kitty took her head in her paws, incredulous. The cat she loved had tried to kill her.

**Kitty sight: "I can't believe it… I thought… we was so perfect together…" **

Antonio caressed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

**Antonio: "Come on…now you're saved, isn't this better?"**

Kitty looked at him, with her so sad blue eyes, thinking she isn't so saved.

**Antonio: "I'm sorry, really…"**

Antonio took her paw. Kitty pulled away herself, and she dried her eyes.

**Kitty: "I'm okay. Thank you for anything"**

**Antonio smiled, satisfied: "I didn't present myself. I'm Antonio"**

He kissed her paw. Like Puss.

**Kitty: "And I'm Kitty"**

**Antonio: "I'm sorry for everything it happened tonight. Anytime you need help, you can call me…"**

Kitty smiled, sadly.

**Kitty: "Thank you, Antonio. It's just… I don't want to talk with anyone… sorry… I think I'll go in my room now…"**

Antonio smiled, sweetly, getting up.

**Antonio: "Maybe I could accompany you? I think it could be better, right?" **

Kitty sighed, thinking about all the things were happened in this moment, specially Puss.  
She loved him, and maybe she was still in love for him. But she was so confused, so… sad. Kitty just couldn't believe Puss had tried to kill her.  
She smiled, slightly.

**Kitty: "Yes… I think… You're right"**

* * *

In the same time, Puss was walking in the shadows. He was sad too, like Kitty.

**Puss: "I can't believe! It has to be just a really bad damn joke! Maybe I should talk with Kitty…"**

He remembered her glance: she was so sad, so disappoint…  
Puss sighed, sadly, thinking about how that poison bottle was in his bag. He never saw that. But how…

**Puss: "I have to talk with Kitty. Now. She deserve that. I can't leave her. I made a promise. I have to keep my promise. I have to explain all about it!"**

Then, Puss ran on the roofs to reach Kitty's house. And when he was near her home, he came down from the roof, next the door.

**Puss: "But what…?"**

Two cat's were at the door of Kitty's room. One of these was Kitty. And the other…?

**Puss asking himself: "Who is he?"**

Puss hid near a wall. Then, he listens into their conversation.

**Kitty: "Thank you Antonio. Really, you are so gentle"**

**Antonio: "Don't worry, Madame. Maybe we could meet again, what do you think?"**

**Kitty: "Yes… I guess…" **

**Antonio: "So, I'll wait for you at the Cat Cantina tomorrow, okay?"**

**Kitty: "…okay. See you tomorrow, Antonio…"**

Puss was confused. A date?!

**Puss: "A date… just our quarrel… I can't believe, it's impossible! I'm so confused…"**

He looked at Kitty's window. She was looking the moon. She looked so sad.

**Puss sighed, sadly: "Why that, mi amor? Do you hate me, now?"**

He went away in the shadows of the night, silently like a killer.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. Puss don't sink into the believe. But will the truth ever come to light. And a old question is still open: How is Antonio and Salmas daughter? Well in the next chapter you can find out. Please review."**_


	6. Chapter 6: The cat prison

**The cat prison and the first date**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This chapter is for Connie. Antonio and Salma's daughter. Please review. I own nobody Written date: Saturday 1**__**st**__** September 2012."**_

* * *

Somewhere in a hidden cave was a young kitten. About 2 months old and scared. Well you would be if you were locked in a cage just big enough so that you can scratch yourself on the back.

This young kitten was called Connie. She was the only daughter of Antonio and Salma. Her parents were picked out for the mission of breaking up Puss in Boot's and Kitty Softpaws.

Connie has never met them before, but the bed time stories her parents told her were always full of there adventures and how nothing could ever apart them.

Connie was so inspired by them that she wished she could become like them as well. But right now she was locked in a small cage with a empty bowl.

Suddenly she heard keys being turned in a lock and Jack came forth with a barrow full of discussing fish for there prisoners and a barrow of water for them to drink.

**Jack: "So you raged lumps. Up breakfast time."**

All the cat's were up and looked out to him. He pushed threw each cage a fish and a bit of water. There hungry prisoners ate everything up quickly. Connie suddenly had an idea.

Jack opened her cage and gave her, her fish and water. Then Connie spat at him and jumped over him scratching Jacks back.

**Jack: "YEAU! WHY YOU GET BACK HERE YOU PEST!"**

Connie wasn't even thinking about it and tried to escape threw the door, but Jill came out looking mad and grabbed the young kitten by her tail.

**Connie: "MEAW!" (Ouch!)**

Jill pulled harder by her tail and Connie could just cry as she was thrown back into the cage.

**Jill: "Thought you could escape now would you kitten. Well not by our guard."**

**Jack: "Did you check on Antonio and Salma? How are they getting along with the plan."**

**Jill: "Quiet well. Antonio has a date today with Kitty. So Puss will be destroyed faster then we can hope for. And maybe we can for fill the plan faster."**

**Jack: "Excellent. Once Puss and Kitty are apart nothing will stand in our way."**

Connie chuckled quietly and thought to herself: _Yeah nothing except all your cat prisoners who are going to give you guys a right ass whooping once we are out of here. And Puss, Kitty and my brave father and mother. Please mum and dad. Hurry up._

* * *

_**In the streets of San Ricardo**_

Kitty walked down the streets of San Ricardo just as she did with Puss. But now her companion was a blue Siamese cat called Antonio. He may be a gentleman. Holding her paw, but Kitty still felt a uncomfortable air around him. Maybe because she never dated anybody before Puss. And now she was dating a blue Siamese cat.

Antonio noticed Kitty's nervousness and tried to comfort her. He pulled her into a hug and tried to warm her up.

**Antonio: "Kitty are you ok sweet heart?"**

_**Kitty thinking to herself: Sweet heart? Puss nick names were better like Mi Amor ore something along the lines.**_

**Kitty: "Yeah… I just still can't believe it. Puss didn't seem like the cat that would try and kill somebody. Especially his girlfriend."**

**Antonio: "You mean Ex-girlfriend. You just broke up with him."**

**Kitty: "It isn't exactly a break up. But he looked shocked… wait a minuet… How did you know the poison bottle was in Puss bag all along?"**

**Antonio: "Where better to hid a poison bottle then in your bag?"**

**Kitty: "No… something's just don't add up…"**

But just as Kitty was trying to piece this puzzle together the poison started working and made her feel mad about Puss. She quickly shook her head and the thoughts of Puss left her for a while.

**Kitty: "Anyway. Where are we going Antonio?"**

**Antonio: "Ah I am glad you asked. Up the hill there is a beautiful spot called **_**The Amor spot**_**. I thought that would be a nice place to go and have a picnic."**

**Kitty: "Ah The Amor spot."**

**Antonio: "Have you been there before?"**

**Kitty: "That was the spot me and Puss had our first date-"**

Suddenly a flashback of that first date came back to Kitty. But thanks to the poison it showed it to Kitty as a total disaster.

The poison showed her:

_She was walking the same rough she is now, but with Puss. He held a branch open for her as they arrived and set up the picnic he packed._

_**Kitty: "How did you know of this place Puss? It's beautiful."**_

_**Puss: "I take all my special dates up here."**_

_**Kitty: "Oh…"**_

_In the flash back a tree stood there with hundreds of hearts on it with a P and a different initial. Like P+Q, P+L and so on. She felt hurt that this place wasn't so special as there first date._

_But she quickly shook it of as she helped Puss unpack there picnic. She tried to pretend that it didn't bug her since she was here with her lover._

_Puss really thought of everything, cream, milk, fish, a mouse stew cake he baked for her. Wow just everything could be perfect. Puss fed her like a baby and she was so happy. _

_A while later as they finished the picnic Puss stood up, took his sword and sliced in the tree his initial and Kitty's. _

_But this time with two heart's. Wow. It looked more impressive then any other initial in the tree._

_**Puss: "Is there something you would like to do up here Kitty?"**_

_**Kitty: "Why there is Puss."**_

_Kitty hugged Puss and they both made out during the rest of the late afternoon. Just as they were finished Kitty and Puss looked back out to the hills of San Ricardo and they watched together the sun set. It was just so amazing._

_**Kitty: "Thank you Puss. You are really special."**_

_**Puss: "It's ok…"**_

The flash back stopped as Antonio snapped his fingers in front of Kitty. She shook her head and looked back over to him. He handed her his packed picnic.

Kitty looked at the plastic plate and without Antonio noticing looked at the bottom of the plate. On it stood: _Bought at the picnic industry hope it taste nice._

Kitty was furious. Antonio didn't take his time to pack it himself. Instead he bought a cheap picnic from the market. She was so mad she wanted to throw the food into his face and leave him right there and then.

But being a lady she pulled herself together and ate her food. It even taste cheap. And the cake which they had a short while later tasted rotten. Ewe.

Great date Kitty thought to herself.

_Kitty's thought: He can't even take the time to prepare a picnic ore even bake a mouse cake. It taste discussing_

Without the pair noticing Puss has followed them to see what was going on.

He bet anything that the world could offer that Antonio has smuggled the poison into his bag to break him up with his true love.

Puss recognized the place as it was the same place where he took Kitty on there picnic date. It was really special. She loved it. But stupidly he only brought her here once.

**Puss: "How did Antonio know about this place himself? Ah there they are… but… no."**

Puss saw that Antonio didn't even bother making a picnic. But instead fed Kitty a cheap bought picnic. And he even went one step further to really make Puss blood boil.

**Antonio: "Kitty Softpaws… I love you."**

**Kitty: "I… **(Poison working)** I love you to Antonio."**

Puss had to watch as Antonio and Kitty kissed each other passionate and romantically on there picnic. Puss was so mad he wanted to pierce Antonio threw his heart to stop him stealing Puss one and only lover. But he knew he couldn't.

That would break Kitty's heart and she would never come back to him. Puss cried silently as he raced back to his home and of to his mama.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "No, no, no. Puss you got it all wrong. Will the truth ever come to light. Please review to find out."**_


	7. Chapter 7: A broken hearted lover

**A broken hearted lover**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This chapter is dedicated to Puss. Please review. We own nobody. Updated date: Friday 7**__**th**__** September 2012."**_

* * *

So… this is it? Puss was on the orphanage's roof, looking at the moon.  
**Puss: "It's possible? No, it isn't. It must be a mistake…"**  
Imelda called him from a window.  
**Puss: "Yeah, mama?"**  
She smiled, sweet.  
**Imelda: "Pequeño, why you are here?"**  
**Puss: "I was just … thinking, mama."**

Puss got down from the window sill. Imelda stroked him, gentle.  
**Imelda: "I know you're sad. Just… be careful…"  
Puss confused: "What?"  
Imelda: "I mean… so many cats are disappeared in this district lately…in the howl of Spain."  
Puss said: "Don't worry mama. I'm Puss in Boots! Nobody can take me! Mmm… Maybe tomorrow I will look for information…"  
Imelda: "Now, please, go to sleep. Tomorrow will be better"**  
**Puss whispered: "Maybe…thank you mama"**

Puss climbing on the roof, near the chimney pot. He squatted, trying to sleep.

**Puss: "Tomorrow I will go to Kitty. I have to talk to her. Yes, tomorrow… but now… I feel so alone…"**

But what Puss didn't know is that the poison was starting to work inside his body... it gave him the feeling of being alone...

* * *

Next day, Puss was near Kitty's house, embarrassed, trying to see her.  
Then, he saw another cat at Kitty's house. Antonio. The cat who saved Kitty from chocking at her own milk.  
**Puss: "Him? What is he doing there?"**  
Later, Puss saw even Kitty. She hugged Antonio, sweetly.  
**Puss shocked: "I can't believe it! She never do that…!"  
**He was really jealous, and then, very angry, Puss jumped on the next balcony, watching them.  
**Antonio: "Sorry, sweetheart, now I have to go… what do you think to meet me at the Cat Cantina this evening?"  
Kitty: "Yes, I will. Goodbye"  
"Goodbye" **Antonio said, kissing her on the lips. Puss was very furious. He waited until Antonio was gone, then, he jumped on the balcony, in front of Kitty.  
**Kitty: "Puss! What are you doing here?!"  
Puss: "I would like talk with you…. Who is he?"**  
**Kitty: "Antonio. He is my boyfriend"  
Puss opened wide his eyes. "Your boyfriend? Me! I'm your boyfriend, remember?!"  
Kitty:"You tried to kill me!"  
Puss screamed, desperate: "You didn't let me explain!" **  
**Kitty: "What do you want explain?!"**  
**Puss sighed, calmly: "I never seen that poison bottle. I swear!"**  
**Kitty whispered, serious: "It's too late, Puss"  
Puss: "Kitty, please, I love you! Do you still love me?"**  
Kitty was quiet, sad. He repeated the question.  
**Kitty whispered very sadly: "No, I don't. Not more, not again... Now, go away"**  
Puss was silent, he was too sad to speak.  
**Puss: "Very well. As you wish"**

Then, he jumped on the road, far away from her.

In the Cat Cantina, that evening, Kitty was thinking about Puss and his words. He was still in love with her. **  
Kitty: "But me? I'm in love for Antonio or… for Puss? Maybe I was too bad this morning… maybe I should try and talk with him… or not?"**  
In the same time and at the same place, Puss was at the bar, drinking his fifth milk.  
**Puss: "An other leche, please"  
"Oh, you are so sad, Puss? What are you trying to forget?"** a sensual voice said next him.  
**Puss: "Oh, it's you, Salma. Nice to see you"  
Salma: "Are you sad, Puss?"**  
He laughed, a little drunk: **"Maybe"**  
**Salma whispered: "Oh, poor Puss"**

Salma took this glass and setting down on his knees **"Maybe I could comfort you?"**  
Puss smiled, ironic. The first time he refused her 'cause he still was the Kitty's boyfriend. But now…  
**Puss: "You know, they call me even "furry lover"… what do you think to go away from here, so I can show you how I'm good…"**  
**She laughed, sensually: "It sound… funny"**  
**"Trust me"**and then he kissed Salma passionately. And for a moment, Puss had forgot Kitty, her blue eyes, her lips, her paws…everything.

Kitty smiled, thinking to go to found Puss.  
**Kitty: "I have to see him. I have to understand I'm still in love for him!"**  
Kitty went through the Cat Cantina, trying to see Puss and when she arrived at the bar… she founded him.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh... Did Kitty catch Puss having a kiss with Salma. Well review to find out. Please."**_


	8. Chapter 8: A seriouse talk and a clue

**A serious talk and a clue**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh did Kitty see Puss kissing Salma? Well read and you will know. Please review. Saturday 8**__**th**__** September 2012."**_

* * *

Just as Kitty entered she spotted Antonio. He walked smiling over to her and handed her a glass of milk.

**Antonio: "Hi babe. How are you?"**

Kitty looked confused around the place and spotted Puss sitting on a couch with Salma in his arms. Lucky she missed the small kiss they both had just a few minuets ago. Puss still looked as blue as he did before there talk.

Kitty felt a tingle of jealousy as Puss sat so close to Salma. She shook her head and the poison made her think that Puss just wanted her dead so that he could go off with another hot bird. She looked back to Antonio and smiled sweetly at him since in her mind he was her hero and her lover.

**Kitty: "Hi hero. I am fine thank you for asking."**

Kitty accepted the milk and sat at a table with him. She tried to look over to Puss, but the poison in her made her think that Puss was having a hot moment with Salma even though they were just sitting next to each other.

Instead she looked over to Antonio who was in deep thoughts as he stared over to Salma and looked worried.

**Kitty: "So, what do you do on a normal evening Antonio? Maybe we could do it together?"**

Kitty brushed her black tail against Antonio's skin and he blushed madly as well. He grinned, because the poison in Kitty made her madly in love with him. He smiled as he took his tail and stroked over Kitty's white chest. She blushed a bit.

**Antonio: "Well seniorita. On a normal evening I go out and watch the moon and star's. Would you like to join me?"**

**Kitty: "I would love to."**

Kitty walked with Antonio out of the cat cantina and up a small path. There Kitty saw a hill and they both climbed it up. Antonio sat in the grass and Kitty lied next to him holding his paw.

They looked out to the full moon and smiled. Even though Kitty had millions of nights where she saw the moon... this one didn't feel any specially then the other night's. In fact it felt the worst night ever.

**Kitty: "Wow... the moon is beautiful."**

**Antonio: "Not as beautiful as you my seniorita."**

Antonio suddenly pulled Kitty close to his chest and she blushed. What was he up to?... This didn't feel right at all. In Kitty's normal mind she would have run off by now. But because she was still under the influence of the poison she felt that it was ok.

**Kitty: "A... Antonio..."**

Antonio looked over to Kitty with his brown eyes burning her soul. He grinned because he knew the poison was making Kitty love him.

**Antonio: "Yes?"**

**Kitty: "I love you Antonio."**

**Antonio: "And I love you Kitty... may I show you how much?"**

**Kitty: "O... Ok."**

If Kitty wasn't under the poison influence she would have beaten Antonio up right there and then. But because she thought she loved him, she decided to let her fake feelings play.

Antonio kissed Kitty more passionate and they had a hot night with each other. Then they fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Puss**_

Puss left the cat cantina and walked back of to his mother's. He needed a good night sleep if he wanted to find out what happened to all the other cat's that vanished from all over Spain.

He entered the orphanage, had dinner with his mother and then went up to his bedroom to have a good night sleep.

Puss slept alone in his bedroom thinking of Kitty again after taking nearly 3 spoon full of cat mint to try and get some sleep tonight.

He just could never get her out of his mind. He was still madly in love with her and he never denied it. But Puss knew if he would beg Kitty to come back to him he would lose her love all together as long as she was under the poison influence, if he forced her she would leave him... so his last option was to let Kitty go all together and suffer a massive heart break.

**Puss: "Wait... the poisoned bottle... that is my clue."**

Puss pulled from under his bed a box where he hid the bottle that claiming to Antonio he tried to use to kill Kitty. Puss studied it interested. But since he didn't understand anything about poison he decided to visit somebody who knew. (That's why he said he would rather use his sword to the other cat's.)

Puss pulled out a ID card from the Fairy Godmother. If somebody knew about poisons and potions it was her. He then stared out to the moon and thought of Kitty Softpaws to get a tear and get to call her. But that only made his heart heavier. It sadly didn't make him cry since he cried his last tears out yesterday.

So Puss crept into a kid's room to one of the orphans and looked hurt upon the little child. He needed a tear to call the Fairy Godmother. And a child's tears were just right.

**Puss: "I'm so sorry pequinto... but I need the help."**

Puss fletched his claws out and scratched the child lightly against his arm creating a cut wound. The child woke up and started to cry.

**Child: "What? Ouch... wäääähhh!"**

Puss quickly held the Fairy Godmother's ID card under the child's tears and one tear fell upon it. Suddenly Imelia burst into the room as she heard one of her orphans cry in the middle of the night.

**Imelia: "What is going on here. Shhh... Kai it is ok. Puss what are you doing?"**

**Puss: "I am sorry mother and Kai. But I need the help of a specialist. And the only way to call her is to use a tear. And since I lost all my tears I needed a fresh one and quick... Kitty's life might be on the line."**

Imelia rocked Kai back and forth to make him stop crying and fall fast asleep again. Kai looked over to Puss mad and then amassed. Out of the ID card came a bubble and a old woman appeared out of it.

**Fairy Godmother: "Who is it?..."**

**Puss in Boot's: "It is me. Puss in Boot's Fairy Godmother... I need your expert advice on something."**

**Fairy Godmother: "Ah Puss... the bloody cat who stole from me."**

**Puss: "Sorry. But this is urgent. Can I come over now?"**

**Fairy Godmother: "It is the middle of the night Puss. Can we wait for tomorrow?"**

**Puss: "Sure. I just wanted to book an appointment. Ok? See you tomorrow at 7 A.M sharp?"**

**Fairy Godmother: "If you have to. Ok. See you then."**

The bubble exploded and small glitter fell onto the floor. Puss apologised to Kai and his mother for waking them up and then he saddled his horse to ride all the way up to the Fairy Godmother's home.

It took him threw the howl night and into the early morning as he arrived at the Fairy Godmothers cottage and the factory.

Puss looked out to the rising sun and it was just around 3 A.M. So he lay on his horse after tying him up and fell fast asleep.

But his sleep was a night mare that he dreamed about Antonio and Kitty. How Antonio would propose to Kitty and she accepted him and left Puss with a broken heart.

_**Puss dream**_

_Puss walked threw San Ricardo in the look out for Kitty. He found her in front of a beautiful well._

_**Puss: "Hello Kitty Softpaws. Lovely day isn't it?"**_

_**Kitty: "Where is he?"**_

_In Puss dream Kitty looked around the well and into it to find something. Puss chuckled in his dream as he approached her and wrapped a secure arm around Kitty. She looked at him puzzled._

_**Kitty: "Who are you?"**_

_**Puss: "Hu? It is me. Puss in Boot's remember?"**_

_**Kitty: "I never knew you. Now please leave me alone. My boyfriend is going to be here any minuet now."**_

_**Puss: "Ok... who is he?"**_

_Puss looked confused at Kitty. She might still be under the drug influence so he stepped back to see what happens now. Suddenly Antonio came out of the blue, dressed in his boot's and had a box in his hand._

_**Antonio: "Sorry that I am late my lady. But I had to make an arrangement... are you ready for your surprise my love?"**_

_**Kitty: "Yes my Romeo. What is it?"**_

_To Puss horror Antonio proposed in front of Kitty. But his dream cat couldn't move ore say anything against it._

_**Antonio**__**: "Kitty Softpaws. Will you marry me?"**_

_**Kitty: "Yes Antonio. I love you."**_

_Puss mouth was clamp shut as he watched as Kitty and Antonio made out. Suddenly Puss woke up screaming._

Puss woke up and noticed the horse was still ridding him up to the cottage. Puss could smell the fumes and he quickly got from his belt a white flag and raised it up.

The horse stood in front of the Fairy Godmothers cottage and the workers noticed the flag.

**Worker: "What do you want Puss in Boot's?"**

Puss knew he had to chose his word's wisely if he didn't want to lose his fur to the Fairy Godmother ore her workers.

**Puss: "I just need an expert's advice on a bottle I found. Please allow me to get to the Fairy Godmother."**

The workers looked at Puss sceptic, chained him up and then brought him through to the Fairy Godmother who was sitting in her office and drinking a hot chocolate.

One of the workers opened the door and insisted Puss to walk inside. Puss did and being a gentleman removed his hat in front of the Fairy godmother.

**Fairy Godmother: "Remove Puss's chains please. They are loud. Why have you returned Puss? You are not here to steal another one of my potions like last time?"**

**Puss: "No... and I am sorry for that. But I found a potion that confuses me. I need to know what is inside it and if somebody would take it what does it do to the person."**

Puss handed the Fairy Godmother the bottle and she looked at it sceptic. She took a cotton ball swap from it and placed it into another glass.

Then she added to it a few good squeezes of a substance that would break down the potion to it's original format.

After swirling it around for 2 minuets the cotton has absorbed it and she added it into her wand and pointed it to the wall.

**Fairy Godmother: "Well let's see... oh... this potion contains the ingredient to destroy true love... and make the drinker love another someone. The one who saves the drinker. Once this potion is taken to the body the drinker starts with a coughing fit and then the love feelings to the one the drinker true loves die... Where did you find this bottle Puss?"**

**Puss: "Antonio I think has placed it into my bag and claimed I tried to kill a friend of mine... we broke up."**

**Fairy Godmother: "You mean Kitty Softpaws? Cute. But no with this potion you couldn't even kill a rat if you tried to drown it in this stuff. So it means that Kitty is being influenced and forced into her love with this Antonio."**

**Puss: "It look's like it. Thank you so much for your help Fairy Godmother. Have a lovely day."**

**Fairy Godmother: "You to Puss. Now go and save Kitty."**

**Puss: "How?"**

**Fairy Godmother: "You won't like it... but Kitty will have to see her true love... so you die. With that her heart will break and the potion is filtered out of her system."**

Puss was shocked with the information. He has to die ore have a accident for Kitty to love him again. No... but if that was the only way to save her he will do it.

**Puss: "I understand. Thank you for your help Fairy Godmother. Have a nice evening."**

**Fairy Godmother: "Oh and Puss if you are thinking of dying come to me. I can give you a potion that can kill you in 5 seconds flat."**

**Puss: "Thank you for the geniuses offer. How much for the killer?"**

**Fairy Godmother: "Only 2 gold coins."**

Puss paid for the potion. It was a black substance. As black as Kitty's fur. Puss smiled as he knew that Kitty will be his sooner then Antonio ore Salma could think of.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh. Will Puss get Kitty back to love him? Well review to find out."**_


	9. Chapter 9: A death brock the spell

**A death broke the spell**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Finally the 9**__**th**__** chapter has arrived. Thank you Ros the Elph. Please review. Updated date: Wednesday 12**__**th**__** September 2012."**_

* * *

**Puss thought: "All right then, this is my only chance…" **

Puss ran up to Kitty's home. In that moment Antonio was away, and Kitty was waiting for his return. She was looking at the moon, and her blue eyes sparkled in the darkness of the night. Puss appeared at her shoulder, and he hugged her.

**Kitty screamed in shock: "Puss! What are you doing here?!"**

**Puss: "I'm here because I have to know…Kitty, tell me you still love me, please! I'll do everything for you, but please…tell me you love me!"**

**Kitty: "No way"**

Puss sighed, looking her beautiful eyes.

**Puss: "Very well, Kitty. If you tell me sincerely you love Antonio, I will go away. Forever, this time. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you love Antonio."**

She looked Puss in his big green eyes, like emeralds in the night.

**Kitty: "I love Antonio, now. And you can't change it."**

**Puss look her, sad: "You look so… sincere…"**

**Kitty: "I am"**

He sighed, turning around. Then, Puss took the poison bottle from his bag, and he held it in his fingers. After that, he turned to Kitty, catching her from the shoulders and he kissed her on the lips. Kitty was astonished, but she enjoyed that kiss anyway…

**Puss sad: "Goodbye Kitty."**

Puss desperate, drinking the poison. She looked him scared.

**Kitty: "What's that, Puss?"**

He drank the bottle empty.  
**  
Puss seriously: "Poison to kill me."**

Kitty looked shocked at Puss as he finished it.

**Kitty screamed:** **"Poison?! Why you do that?!"**

He took her paws, smiling softly. …Maybe it was the poison's effect?

**Puss: "Because… I can't stay without you… I hope you'll be happy with Antonio. Forgive me, Kitty…"**

Puss ran away, tired, wheezing, before she could take his paw.

**Kitty: "I already forgiven you, Puss."**

* * *

Next morning Puss woke up in a lane, alone, with a strong headache.

**Puss: "Oh…my head…I dreamed it? Or it was true?"**

He looked in his bag for the poison's bottle.

**Puss confused: "The poison… is gone… but I'm alive… why?"**

He took his head in his paws.

**Puss: "Maybe Fairy Godmother gave wronged the poison… and I'm alive…"**

* * *

**Kitty: "Puss….is gone..? I can't believe it… Oh no! What's that? I'm not in love with Antonio?"**

Kitty was very worried: she spent all the night at her balcony, hoping to see Puss coming back. He never did.

**Kitty: "I can't believe Puss committed suicide…He couldn't… Oh, and I love him! I don't love Antonio!"**

Maybe the poison's effect was disappearing…?

**Kitty determined: "I have to find him!"**

In the same moment, Antonio entered from the door in her room.

**Antonio: "Hi sweetheart."**

**Kitty mad: "Hi, traitor."**  
**  
Antonio confused: "What?"**  
**  
Kitty: "Traitor. I don't love you! I love Puss! What have you given me for make me fall in love with you? I can't think…. I made out with you yesterday night!"**

She took her sword, angry.

**Antonio: "Kitty, I can explain…"**

**?: "Yes, I think you have explain so many things…" **

A deep voice said at his shoulders.

**Kitty screamed in shock: "Puss! It's you! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"**

She saw Puss with his sword and Salma behind him.

**Antonio: "Salma? What are you doing here?!" **

Antonio was very confused.

**Salma:"Tell them, Antonio. Tell them the true. They deserve it…"**

**Antonio sighed, silently: "Very well. Take off your sword, Puss in Boots, there's no need"**

* * *

Puss listened all the story. Jack and Jill, and Antonio and Salma's daughter… the blackmail and the poison in his bag…everything started making sence.

**He said seriously: "Now I understand…"**

**Kitty was quiet shocked after the story: "It's terrible… poor kitten… Puss, we have to save her!"**

**Puss: "I'm so happy to hear you say that"**

Then, Puss, Kitty, Antonio and Salma are going to save Connie… but that's all?

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Yay. Don't worry Connie. Help is on his way. Please review."**_


	10. Chapter 10: A dangerouse plan that could

**A dangerous plan that could go both way's**

_**Quanktumspirit: "What is Puss plan? Please review."**_

* * *

Antonio handed Puss a map where Jack and Jill have marked a old mining cave with a red cross. Puss nodded and carefully sniffed at it. To his shock the red on the card was... cat blood from a male cat... maybe a few years older than him.

**Puss: "They actually harmed the cat's they captured?"**

**Antonio: "Me and Salma were brought up to that old mining cave and locked up for 2 day's with just a bowl of water. We saw hundreds of other cat's maybe locked in there to... but as they saw our daughter Connie they locked her up in a different basket and knew we both would be the easiest to black mail. So we had to go with them for 2 day's and nights to find you and then they asked us to break you two up. And from there we worked hard to save her. But so far we haven't seen her yet-"**

**Kitty: "Wait... two day's... we have been apart for...7 day's... oh no. We have to hurry up if we aren't already to late."**

**Salma: "What do you mean Kitty?"**

**Puss: "I see... who say's Jack and Jill are actually taking care of the cat's they have captured? Maybe we are already to late and your daughter has been starved and dehydrated to death."**

**Kitty: "Stop being so overdramatic. The pour soul's have gone threw enough torture."**

**Puss: "True. So come on."**

Kitty, Puss, Antonio and Salma all road threw the dessert on Puss horse and Antonio was holding Salma's paw tight.

**Salma: "There cave-"**

**Puss: "Is in the far east of the out lands where all the thieves, murderess and outlaws meet?"**

**Antonio, Kitty and Salma: "How did you know?"**

**Puss: "I was once an outlaw myself until I cleared my name. I only visit it once and actually vowed never to return here. It is horrendously bad. Now place these black capes and hat's over. We have to look like outlaws out here otherwise we are classified as heroes and are surly dead before we even reached the cave."**

All 4 cat's placed the black capes, masks, boot's, trousers and even black gloves over there body to pretend to be the 4 black cat's. Puss handed each a silver sword with the same cat head as on his sword.

Then Puss pinned to himself a small red string into his coat. His companions were now even more confused.

**Kitty: "What does that mean Puss?"**

**Puss: "Every thieving group has one leader. Since none of you have experience in that field it leaves me. Ok?"**

**Salma and Antonio: "Ok. The camp is just over there-"**

Puss quickly placed a finger on his lips to indicate that the 4 cat's should remain quiet as they can. They entered the camp in a striving matter and Kitty then noticed Puss had a sack with him filled to the brim with gold. She didn't know where he managed to nap it so quickly, but decided not to ask.

* * *

The thieving camp was just made out of tent's for each thieving group, some seats where the groups can meet and have a chat about what went on in there lives. Jack and Jill were actually the leaders of this camp.

Puss booked himself and his cat friends who were now known under the name: _**The Ripper's of lives.**_ Puss decided to give each a number to keep there identity as low as possible.

Puss was now known under the name: _**One Duncan**_. He created a fake wanted poster for murder.

Kitty was known now as: _**Two Snake's**_. Her fake wanted poster was for assault and rape.

Antonio was now: _**Three raven**_. His fake poster wanted him with relation to drug use and selling.

And last Salma was: _**Four blood hounds. **_Now her fake poster was related to murder, blowing up a couple of mines and even assassinating a buss.

**Kitty: "I think you made us a bit to brutal Puss. We never done these at all."**

**Puss: "We have to be brutal other wise we won't be let in. Now stay quiet unless you are asked a question."**

His 3 companions nodded as they walked threw the camp. Jack and Jill noticed them approaching.

**Jack: "And who do we have here?"**

**Puss in a fake deep voice: "Olah Jack. We are outlaws from the far east. We have come to join your camp if that is permitted?"**

**Jill: "Not every burglar gang can join like that. What are your names anyway and for what are you wanted for?"**

**Puss in a fake deep voice: "I am glad you asked. I am known under the title One Duncan and have fled the town and city's because I murdered a few people who didn't pay me my rent they owed."**

**Jack: "A murderer. Interesting. And your 3 following companions One Duncan?"**

**Puss still in the fake deep voice pointing to Kitty: "The black seniorita goes by the name Two Snake's. She has a record for assaulting the locals mainly the far east. She had to flee otherwise she might have been executed."**

**Kitty in a pitchy annoying voice: "Si they will never get me."**

**Jill: "Ok. And the last two. I presume Hench men?"**

**Puss deep voice: "Correct. I found them 3 years ago. The man is called Three ravens. He is very high in the drug industry and could smuggle any drug into San Ricardo ore elsewhere without anybody noticing it and the girl goes by the name Four blood hounds. She is wanted with a few murders, robbing and blowing up a mind and even assassinating a howl buss."**

**Jack: "Well welcome. You 4 will be very useful for our massive plan that is going to take place at midnight."**

**Antonio: "Wow. May we 4 please be involved into this."**

Salma grinned and fletched her sword a bit showing to the thieves that she was ready to kill. Jack was well impressed with her position.

**Jill: "Well Three raven's. You 4 can. But first you have to show us that you have real thieving in your blood. We shall wait a while and during your time here each of you 4 has to nap something from us without any of us noticing it."**

**Kitty: "Already finished."**

Kitty presented them with a blue diamond ring she stole from a female thieve, Antonio showed a very expensive looking gun from another thieve, Puss had a box from a 3rd thieve and Salma had a poison bottle from Jack. The thieves checked in there position and really those were there thing's.

**Jack: "Impressive. Ok you guy's are in."**

**Salma: "Good. We must warn you though that our expectations are extremely high. The last person who didn't pay us got killed immediately."**

**Jill: "Don't worry Four blood hounds. You get your pay when you complete the task successful. So here is the plan. We are going to rob the big San Ricardo bank."**

**Puss: "The San Ricardo bank? Isn't that the bank where that rethread legend Puss in Boot's stole from with his half brother Humpty Alexander Dumpty?" **

**Jack: "That's the bank all right... And to top it of we are going to make sure Puss in Boot's shows up and becomes the prime witness and arrested plus executed."**

**Kitty: "NOT ON OUR WATCH!"**

**Puss, Salma and Antonio: "Kitty no."**

**Jill, Jack and the other thieves: "What? PUSS IN BOOT'S AND HIS COMPANIONS! LET'S GET THEM!"**

And with that Jack, Jill and all the other thieves fought against Puss in Boot's, Kitty Softpaws, Antonio and Salma. But the cat's were no match against 20 robbers and outlaws and captured.

**Jack: "Now you 4 shall live your life out in jail. Forever."**

* * *

They brought Puss, Kitty, Antonio and Salma up to the other cat's. Puss had a tiny grin inside of him.

_**Puss thought's: Our situation isn't that bad. They are actually bringing us to the place where we wanted to go.**_

Weirdly Puss, Kitty, Antonio and Salma were all weight and then placed carefully into different cages.

Puss's cage was hanging at the top above all the cat's and he had a look out to the moon and sun rise, Kitty's cage was under the three Diablo's and Connie's cage, Antonio and Salma were placed on the left side of the kittens as well.

**Jack: "Have a nice life Puss. For it will be your last... in fact... why don't we just drown you all now with water and get it over with."**

**All the cat's except Puss who just looked out to the moon said: "NOOOO PLEASE DON'T!"**

**Puss: "Drowning me? Is that the best you could think of? I made your lives miserable since the first day we fought. And you don't want to get revenge on all the pain and medication bills you had to pay? My you have gone soft Jack."**

**Jack: "True... well we think of something that will be so painful for you Puss you just wish we would have lopped your head off."**

**Puss: "Oh joy I can't wait. You already succeeded Jack and Jill. Might as well drown me."**

Jack called Jill inside and he looked at Puss confused. Nobody understood what Puss meant. But he just looked out to the moon as more tears fell. He was feeling so weak that he just wanted his life to end. To no longer feel the pain that he was responsible for all these cat's imprisonment's.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Poor Puss... but will he get out? Well time will tell. Please review."**_


	11. Chapter 11: The death of all the cat's

**The death of all the cat's?**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Finally it is here. Thank you **__**Ros The Elphe**__**. This story is getting exciting. Updated date: Friday 28**__**th**__** September 2012."**_

* * *

Antonio looked over to Puss and tried to straighten things out.

**Antonio:"There's no chance! I'm sorry we took you in these dangers Puss and Kitty."**

**Puss whispered sadly:"Oh, it's not your fault, Antonio. It's all because of me. I want to save all of you… and, I can't save even myself. Forgive me, pequeni, Puss couldn't save you" **

**A white cat:"Don't say that Puss"**

**Puss:"Antonio, Salma! I'm sorry I couldn't help you to save your daughter Connie, forgive me"**

**Antonio smiled: "It's okay, Puss. You've done all you could. Thank you."**

Kitty was getting quiet frustrated.

**Kitty screamed: "Oh, there must be a chance!"**

**Puss: "Kitty"**

She turned to look Puss with her big blue eyes hopping that it won't be the last few minuets of their lives.

**Puss smiled sadly over to Kitty: "Kitty, I'm sorry for that. Forgive me, I'll love you forever." **

**Kitty: "Please Puss, don't give up! I know you can save us! You're the legend, the unique, the hero! You're my boyfriend, remember? I know you can!"**

He smiled. All the cat's were getting worried that they may never see the light of day again. Kitty was especially annoyed since she doesn't like tight spaces.

**Kitty screamed with desperation: "I know I mad you suffer, Puss, but now, please, be again the cat I know, I love and I'll love until I die"**

Puss smiled, looking Kitty in her eyes.

**Puss: "Kitty… thank you really much. I swear, I'll save you. And then I'll take you with me forever. Promise"**

**Kitty smiled, lovable: "I know. But I love you. I trust you."**

There was a quiet pause for about 2 minuets and Puss scanned the area. Suddenly he smiled down at the sacks that were all over the place.

**Puss: "I think I have a plan..."**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh... how is Puss going to get everybody out of there on time? Will they survive. Please review to find out."**_


	12. Chapter 12: The way out is weight

**The way out is weight**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Here is a fun question for you guy's: How do you get hundreds of cat's out of baskets hanging by a thread without raising an alarm? With Puss in Boot's style. He has a plan... but will it all go as planned? Well find out. Please review. Written date: Saturday 29**__**th**__** September 2012."**_

* * *

Puss swing's his basket back and forth and grabbed with his paw a long piece of string hanging just over him and pulled it down. All the cat's looked up to him asking him what they shall do.

**Puss: "I would like to see if any of you have a plan. Well?"**

**Connie: "We can't just get out otherwise we will be somehow discovered by Jack and Jill."**

**Puss: "Wise noticed Connie..."**

**Kitty: "How do you know that Connie?"**

**Fred: "She tried to flee, but Jack caught her just as she was out of her cage."**

Connie nodded and everybody looked back up to Puss who seemed to be pointing to something. There were a lot of brown bags of all shapes and sizes. They didn't get what he meant with it.

**Puss: "Maybe when our weights are removed from the cages the alarm goes off and they come."**

**Antonio: "That explains why they weight us... did they do it to all of you guy's?"**

**A orange prisoner cat: "Yeah. And placed us in these pests they call a basket. Humans don't end up in these thing's."**

Salma looked over to him and noticed something.

**Salma: "Wait... you look just like Puss... who are you?"**

**Orange prisoner cat: "Anderson in Boot's madam. I am Puss's biologically father. And was just as he was on the quest to find out why so many cat's were disappearing from all over Spain. But not just Spain. Even the far east where I was located trying to find the legend river of fish without water."**

**Antonio and Salma: "Nice to meet you Anderson."**

**Anderson: "The pleasure is mine. I am pleased the plan didn't complete it. Puss would really have ended up committing suicide. I felt every pain you had Puss as I was with your mother."**

**Puss: "Really? What happened father?"**

**Anderson: "Well... I was quiet similar like you Puss as I was younger. I only flirted around as well... but as I slept with your mother I... I felt like as if she electrocuted me. She fully trusted me as did I her... she trusted me that I would never leave her. But I had to since I didn't want to settle down... so I left her in Spain and fled to the Far East. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore and live my life in freedom... but she never left my thoughts even though she wasn't in my eyes the most attractive cat. But as I returned a year later to find her I heard she died in a fight trying to protect you. But I never even knew where you were, but just as I was going to give up on you I heard you cry in a rubbish bin."**

**Puss: "I was placed in a rubbish bin?"**

**Anderson: "Yes. You and you had a brother and a sister the same age. You were triplet's... but only you survived. As I looked at you I felt the urge to kill you since you have the exact same orange fur as your mother, but the green frog eyes from me. I got you out of there and since I still didn't want anything to do with you I ran up to the children's home and left you there. Since it was called a children's home I presumed the keeper will look after any child. And Imelia as I read on the side box did took you in."**

**Puss: "They have something called jail for that."**

**Anderson: "Still this is the same... Puss what are the sack's doing down there?"**

**Puss: "Well I hoped they would replace us with our weight. We just need to find some thing's to fill them up with. Ah that is just right."**

Puss took a long stick and pushed rubble into the sack. Then he tied it shut and lifted it up onto the scale's. The scales showed a number that nobody could read who were far at the top like Puss. So he pointed to a black he-cat.

**Puss: "Could you please read what the scales tell us sir?"**

**Black cat: "Um... sure. It says 4 kg... how does that help us?"**

**Puss: "Who here way's 4kg?"**

Nobody wanted to answer so Puss was getting impatient with it.

**Puss: "Guy's if you want your freedom you have to work for it. So? Whoever tells me will be the first he or she cat to get out of the cage."**

A white fluffy female cat raised her paw. Puss carefully balanced the 4 kg sack up to her and balanced it in front of the cage.

**Puss: "Now you have to open the cage. The two other cat's next to you have to keep the cage lifted up a few mm of the bottom and once the sack is in it close the gate. Then the alarm won't go off and you are out."**

**White cat: "Ok. On 3... 1... 2... 3."**

The white cat jumped out and Puss and the two other cat's at the side heaved the coal inside of the cage. With a clink it was closed again. Then all the cat's were dead silence to hear if they could hear anything... but nothing... it was still dead silence.

**Puss: "The theory was right. Ok next."**

All the cat's cheered for Puss's brilliant plan as they all carried on filling one sack with rubble after the next and last was Puss himself. They heaved his sack up... but Puss just shook his head.

**Puss: "I have a better idea. You guy's get out of here whiles you still can."**

**Kitty: "Don't do anything stupid Puss."**

**Puss: "You know me-"**

**Kitty: "Yes. And you always have a diabolical plan that could end up getting you killed."**

Suddenly they heard a alarm going off. All the cat's looked at Puss confused who insisted they jump into the cart's and get out. One blue cat who was a expert in train driving drove the train out with all the cat's now in mining cart's. They had to wrestle Kitty into the cart since she didn't want to leave her boyfriend behind.

**Puss: "I have to do everything correct."**

As the last cat got in the mining car it drove outside and of towards freedom.

* * *

Puss grinned as Jack and Jill both ran in quickly. They saw everything threw CCTV and were stupid enough to want to stop Puss's plan.

**Puss: "Welcome back Jack and Jill to your own doom you twits."**

**Jack: "You will never see the light of day again."**

**Puss: "Yeah? Well so you two won't see it either."**

Puss jumped out of his cage. Quickly as a flash he threw all the other cat basket's over Jack and Jill imprisoning them and then looked worried around the place. With all the mining cart's gone there was no exit for him... ore was there?

Puss got his diary out and flicked threw it to try and get an idea. As he reached the page where they had the festival with the golden eggs and he and Kitty danced together with Humpty around the camp fire Puss knew that he had to build a similar contraption as the one with the leaf he wrote about it on that day. He even had a drawing of the leaf and how Humpty knew it would hold them.

(It is the scène where Kitty made Puss slide to her side and said something to him)

**Puss: "I need to rebuild it, but this time for one cat and be able to steer it."**

Puss got one cat basket and smashed all the other's up. Then the sowed Jack and Jill's old cloths together and dyed it a deep white. Before placing a orange P on it as his symbol. Once it was stretched out he checked how he would steer it, with leaning left and right he figured.

Jack and Jill both were tied up and grinned at Puss thinking he had no way out.

**Jack: "Might as well give up Puss. There is no more mining car's for you to escape. You will starve with us to death. And the mine is a labyrinth without knowing where you are going."**

**Puss: "Why do you think I rip yours and Jill's cloths up if it is not a way into freedom you twit?"**

**Jill: "True."**

**Jack: "So what are you going to do?"**

**Puss: "Build my escape rout. How are you two anyway after such a long time?"**

**Jill: "Fine if you were dead. But you must admit. That was one of our better plan's Puss."**

**Puss: "True. But you couldn't outwitted me. I fought against Kitty wanting to leave me, got all the other cat's out and soon I am out as well. I hope both of you won't start fighting within the next few hours you two have left."**

**Jack: "Hu?"**

**Puss: "the water trap? If I might remind you two. The one you tried to kill everybody."**

**Jack and Jill: "Ah yeah... mist."**

Puss chuckled as he carried his flying contraption and then he positioned himself. Lucky there was a good wind blowing today so his machine should take a good flight. And just as the wind blew through the massive howl Puss pressed a button and the water flowed threw it faster overflowing the area completely and drowning Jack and Jill. Then he jumped as a good wind grabbed him and he flew off into the sun set.

* * *

Mean while outside all the cat's in the mining cart's looked back to the mine, except the cat who was driving the train and had to concentrate on the rout.

They waited till Puss would come ridding out of there. He did say he had a plan... but as the hours drove by there was still no Puss.

Kitty's heart was weighing a tonne since she loved Puss so much. She wanted to be his forever until the day they died together. But what if Puss was already dead?

Kitty vowed to herself she would never love another Tom-cat other then Puss. And if he was dead she was sure she would committee suicide.

Suddenly she felt 3 small hands hugging her. Kitty looked down confused and noticed the Diablo's hugging her. They looked just as sad as she did.

**Perla: "Kitty... where is daddy?"**

**Kitty: "Um... he just has to sort something out guy's. Don't worry pequintos. He is save..."**

Kitty felt like mentally slapping herself. Not only did she tell the Diablo's a lie (in her thought), but also she knew the Diablo's were going to be orphans once more if Puss was truly dead. But if he was dead she promised herself she would look after them herself until they were old enough to survive on there own and not commit suicide.

**Anderson: "Puss may look weak and ugly, but he has the brains of a master cat. He got them from me."**

**Antonio: "Don't flatter yourself. If Puss really did have brains he wouldn't asked us to leave without him. He is dead and that is that."**

**Sir Timothy Montenegro the 3****rd****: "Don't say that. He will come out. You just wait."**

One cat who was in the middle cart looked to the back and his eyes widened in shock.

**Blue cat: "Um... everybody... what is that?"**

**All the cat's except the train driver: "What?"**

Everybody turned around and saw a sort of white flying device with something orange attached to it. It looked something like a white pigeon crossed with a eagle and a orange parrot.

**Anderson: "What is that?"**

**Unknown weird looking flying thing: "It is I Puss in Boot's father."**

All the cat's focused on the orange thing and really, with his silver sword, his black boot's, a black belt and a black cowboy like hat it was really Puss in Boot's.

**Everybody: "PUSS IS ALIVE! HURRAY!"**

**Perla: "What is that thing you are using Puss?"**

**Puss: "I don't know myself. I remembered this from the bean stalk adventure I told you 3 about. Remember?"**

**Sir Timothy Montenegro the 3****rd****: "How could we forget dad. Brilliant. How do you feel?"**

**Puss: "I would feel a lot better if Kitty could see me." **

**Everybody: "Kitty look up now!" **

So Kitty looked up and her eyes widened as she recognised Puss. She pinched herself to see if it was just a desert elusion. But this Puss elusion carried on hovering above everybody. He waived at her and she waved with her mouth open back.

**Kitty: "Is it really you Puss?"**

**Puss: "100%..."**

Puss flew a few circles again and then focused to the distance uneasy about something. His father could read him like a book. He knew exactly what Puss wanted to do. And that was to propose to Kitty.

**Anderson: "Go for it son. It may be the weirdest any cat has ever done. But you are the most unusual cat ever. Go on. Before we reach San Ricardo."**

**Puss: "Ok. Kitty Softpaws?"**

**Kitty: "Yes Puss?"**

All the cat's looked at her confused. What was going to happen? Puss got something from his boot and then as he kept the balance perfectly he looked back down to her.

**Puss: "I forgive you Kitty... do you forgive me?"**

**Kitty: "Yes Puss. I still love you. What is that?"**

**Anderson: "Come on Puss. Say it properly like you mean every word. It is not every day you get to do it."**

**Puss: "I am not planning to dad. Ok."**

It was dead silence as Puss tried to find the right word's to use for his lover. As he had them he nodded and then checked how far away they still were. Only one quarter of an hour away. So 15 minuet's. That was enough time for him.

**Puss: "Kitty Softpaws the first day we met you were hired by my half brother-"**

**Anderson: "You don't have a half brother Puss."**

**Puss: "You weren't there dad. Ok I'll change it. Since the first day Humpty Alexander Dumpty hired you to help us get the golden goose I was to be honest not impressed one bit."**

**Kitty: "Why was that?"**

**Puss: "You constantly stole from me, my boot's, hat, money bag and so on."**

**Kitty giggling: "that was only to wind you up. And it worked."**

**Puss: "True... but as you told me about your past I felt the urge to protect you from any harms way." **

**A cat on a train: "How cute." **

Kitty nodded. But she tried to read Puss to see what he was planning. But she couldn't tell anything only that he had a small black box in his hand now. It was just big enough to be maybe a necklace... and since he was only focusing on her and nobody else she guessed it was for her. Suddenly a wind blow made Puss lose his hold and the black box flew out of his hand and of towards the ground.

**Puss: "Great. Get back her box."**

**Kitty: "Puss it is ok."**

All the cat's including Kitty knew the black box was meant for her as she grabbed it. Then she sat down and eyed it suspiciously. One cat read the bottom label and her eyes widened. Quickly she whispered it threw the howl train and all cat's had on a grin watching Kitty's reaction.

**Kitty: "What?"**

**Another cat on the train: "First say yes ore no to is before opening it."**

**Kitty: "Yes ore no? What does that mean?"**

**Puss: "Just say yes."**

**Kitty: "Um... ok. Yes...? Can I open it now Puss?"**

**Puss with a wide smile: "Sure. It is yours now."**

So Kitty finally opened the box and her eyes widened. It was a proposal ring. With a blue diamond about as big as Kitty's iris. She read the description around it.

_**Puss in Boot's true love till the day he die's: Kitty Softpaws.**_

**Kitty: "Thank you Puss."**

Kitty and Puss sent each other a kiss and smiled during the howl journey back home to San Ricardo. Kitty slipped the proposal ring on and couldn't wait till they would be finally married and live together till they die.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Aw. So cute. Puss and Kitty are finally engaged to each other. I had that Idea bouncing around in my head nearly threw the howl story. And now it is written down. Please review again."**_


	13. Chapter 13: A youth party in cat form

**A youth party in cat form **

_**Quanktumspirit: "Hurray the 13**__**th**__** chapter has arrived. Please review. I own nobody Thursday 18**__**th**__** October 2012."**_

* * *

Imelda received Puss in her arms, gently.

**Imelda: "Oh, Puss! You're finally returned!"**

**Puss: "Yes, mama"**

She looked over to Kitty.

**Imelda: "Is this Kitty Softpaws and she is your girlfriend?"**

Puss looked embarrassed. All the other cat's were giggling a bit under their breath.

**Puss: "Ehm… she is almost my wife… Tomorrow I will marry her"**

Kitty smiled, hugging him. Imelda smiled too.

**Imelda: "I'm so happy for you. Now, go to sleep! I'll prepare a room for Kitty in my orphanage"**

**Puss: "Don't worry mama. Kitty could sleep with me"**

Imelda was having none of it.

**Imelda: "I don't think so…before the marriage, the wife have to sleep alone" **

Puss looked Kitty, and she take his paw.

**Kitty: "She's right"**

**Puss: "So…goodnight?"**

**Kitty: "Goodnight"**

**Puss: "…a goodnight kiss?"**

She laughed, softly.

**Kitty: "Where is my room, Imelda?"**

She went away with Imelda, leaving Puss on the road.

**Puss: "Hey, have you forgot anything?!" **

**Kitty: "What I've forgot?"**

**Puss: "ME!"**

**Puss: "I'm happy to be with you, Kitty"**

* * *

Anderson and the other mail cat's were already dressed in boot's, fishing cap's and each had a fishing rod with them.

**Anderson: "Don't worry about it Imelia. We have already got our plan's for Puss."**

**Kitty: "What do you mean?"**

**Fred: "We are all going fishing. So you girls can have the cat cantina for the night. Serafine is there already setting up your bachelor party Kitty."**

**Kitty: "Aw that is cute. Ok. But don't use Puss as fish food."**

**Daniel: "Who knows? Oh Puss you have to put on these blindfolds."**

**Puss: "If we are just going fishing why do I need blindfold's?"**

**Anderson: "That is the secret. We are not going to tell you."**

So Puss blindfolded himself and Kitty and the other female cat's had to hold down the urge to burst out in laughter as Puss was placed in a fisherman's clothes and then into a rowing boat. Anderson and 4 other strong cat's heaved the boat onto there shoulders and walked of towards the see which wasn't that far.

**MacLean: "Let's get to the cat cantina and celebrate. Come Kitty."**

**Kitty: "But I don't have to dress up like Puss... do I?"**

**Fissile: "No we are just going to have a few drinks and then go to bed."**

**Kitty: "Ok. I presume the boy's are going camping."**

**Mac Lean: "Maybe."**

**Imelia: "You guy's then can sleep in the orphanage. With the camping gear I presume the boy's are going to sleep at the lake."**

**Kitty: "Crap."**

**Susan: "What?"**

**Kitty: "What time- hu?"**

Suddenly a paper plane flew towards the girls. Kitty unfolded it and then smiled.

**Paper plane:**

_**Kitty don't worry. I will meet you at the church at exactly 12:00 noon. Then we can finally be together forever. Oh and girls don't overdo it with the milk or spike it.**_

_**Have a lovely hen party as it is called... I think.**_

_**Puss. XXX**_

**Kitty: "So thoughtful. So come on. Let's celebrate."**

All the girl's walked in a parade form up to the cantina and had a lovely hen party. Then they slept at Imelia after celebrating.

* * *

Meanwhile with Puss

Puss was sitting with his father and another tom cat in a old fishing boat and they have just slit the troughs from 3 fish each. Puss could sense that Anderson wanted to talk about something before the big day with him. But so far nothing has come out of his father's mouth threw the howl evening.

**Puss: "What is it father? You asked to go fishing. I presume so that we can have piece and quiet from the other's?"**

**Anderson: "Yes Puss... I just feel so ashamed of myself."**

**Puss: "Hu? Dad there is no reason you should be ashamed of anything. You are a Boot's and a Boot's doesn't have shame. That is engraved in every pair of boot's in our howl family... I think."**

**Anderson: "Yes you are right... the reason why I feel so bad is..."**

**Puss: "Yes?"**

**Anderson: "Well I missed most of your life Puss. I was never there to see you grow up, I didn't see your first step's, your first tooth fall out, your first love and so on. And now you are going to be married tomorrow. I just feel..."**

**Puss: "Dad? Are you saying I am growing up to fast?"**

**Anderson: "Yes. And I wasn't there like a proper father should be. I was always on the run from my past. And now I have to face it. But I am pleased how you turned out Puss."**

**Puss: "Hu? You mean an outlaw, then hero, woman charmer you like as your own son?"**

**Anderson: "No. The positive potentials of you. For example: If you hurt somebody you try everything to correct your mistake, if you broke something you try everything in your power to fix it and so on. That is what I like in you Puss. You stand up to your mistakes. I just run away from them instead of fixing them."**

**Puss: "Can you give me a prove from one of your mistakes?"**

**Anderson: "Yes I can. The time I was flirting around and slept with your mother. She told me after our romantic night that she was pregnant. But I was furious at myself and left her there in her week state. And as you came later I didn't raise you as my own instead I dumped you at the orphanage just as you were 2 day's old. And your mother died with a broken heart. I should have stayed at your side and taken care of you instead of running away. I am sorry son."**

**Puss: "It is ok. If you didn't leave me there I might have turned out different then how I am now. If I was with you I wouldn't have turned from a outlaw to a hero, wouldn't have meet Humpty Alexander Dumpty or even found true love with Kitty Softpaws."**

**Anderson: "True."**

After there fishing and preparing the feast for tomorrow the boy's each lay in a sleeping bag and fell fast asleep. Puss dreamed of his next adventures with Kitty soon to be his wife. He couldn't believe he found true love with her. And he couldn't wait to call her his wife.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. A part of it belongs to Ros the Elph. I added on the bachelor party and the hen party since everybody deserves one. Even Puss and Kitty. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	14. Chapter 14: A surprise await's

**A surprise awaits at your wedding**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is probably the longest chapter jet. Please review. We own nobody. Written date Friday 26th October 2012."**_

* * *

**At a San Ricardo river**

As the boy's were asleep in there tent's Anderson was still up like an owl and thinking about his son Puss. He couldn't believe how much Puss has grown up from a kitten to the beautiful he-cat he was now. That he got his woman charm from him made him feel a bit embarrass. But he wanted to make sure this wedding was one to remember forever. He wanted Puss to have the time of his life. So as the cat's were asleep in some bad examples of tents. Anderson has taken Puss's diary to find out if he had any friends that could come to the wedding. And really. In his diary Puss wrote about some people called: Shrek, Fiona, Dragon and a Donkey. In the diary Puss described Shrek as his master since he speared his life as they met and Donkey as first an annoying talking donkey, but now a loyal friend. They even switched bodies once and Puss hated it to be stuck in Donkey's body.  
Anderson had to laugh quiet, thinking his son in a body of a donkey. It was a quiet funny thought actually. Next Puss described how his best friend had a family.  
Donkey had with Dragon some thing's they called Dronkey's. They are named: Parfiet, Peanut, Bananas and Coco. Anderson tried to imagine how a Dragon and a Donkey could even have sex if clearly the Dragon a egg laying creature is and a Donkey a mammal.  
But never less they have 4 kid's.  
Next Puss described Shrek's family. The Ogre has 3 baby's. 2 boy's and 1 girl called: Farkle, Fergus and the girl was called Felicia. Now knowing how they came is easy since Fiona was a Ogre just as Shrek.  
Though she was a transformed one she was more of an Ogre then Donkey was a Dragon or Dragon as a Donkey.

**Anderson: "That is very interesting. Ok."**

Anderson fashioned some beautiful invitations and gave them to two birds.

**Anderson: "Ok Leonie, bring this invite immediately to Shrek and his family, they live in a forest at Duloc."**

The first bird saluted and flew as fast as he could. Next Anderson gave the second bird the invite.

**Anderson: "And you Alexandra bring this immediately to Donkey and Dragon. They live in a cave a few miles away from Duloc."**

The second bird saluted and flew after the first one. Anderson smiled after the birds and prayed that they will return save and sound and that Puss's friends can be there for his one in a life time wedding.

* * *

**At the Swamp **  
Shrek and Fiona were fast asleep since it was evening as well. They had a very busy day looking after there 1 year old triplet's. It was fun every day, but still tiring. Shrek was thinking a few times, maybe they should have accepted the living babysitter if he didn't cost anything so that he could do something with his wife without the kid's needing anything.  
Suddenly Shrek woke up as he heard a crash coming from his chimney. Fiona and the triplet's were up as well.

**Fergus: "Hu? What was that? Mum, dad."**

**Shrek: "Hu? What?"**

**Felicia: "There is something coming down your chimney daddy. AAAAAHHH. It's Santa Clause... as a bird?"**

**Fiona: "What? No Santa can't change guy's. It is a bird. Calm down little guy. What is it?"**

**Bird out of breath: "Sorry guy's... just give me a minuet... Ok. Now the invite."**

The bird handed Fiona the wedding invitation and Fiona read it threw.

**Fiona: "Let's see: Dear Shrek, Fiona and there kid's, you are herby invited to the wedding of Puss in Boot's and Kitty Softpaws. They are going to be married tomorrow at 12 A.M. I hope you can come. With lot's of greeting's: Anderson."**

**Shrek: "Well, look's like Puss finally found his true love. Come guy's let's get packing and find for him a nice wedding present."**

They packed there bags and walked outside in the dark to the landing meeting point for Dragon to pick them up.

* * *

**With Dragon and Donkey and there Dronkey's**

Donkey just gave his children there dinner and they were about ready to go to bed as well.

**Peanut: "Yummy. Thank you mum and dad."**

**Dragon: "Ah no problem guy's. And now bed time after Donkey tells you a bedtime story."**

**Bananas: "Ah desert. Thank you for the bird daddy."**

**Donkey: "A bird? I didn't catch a bird."**

Bananas, Parfiet, Peanut and Coco chased after the bird and the poor bird was flying helplessly around the cage before crashing in Donkey's arms. He was out of breath.

**Donkey: "It is a homing pigeon. Now catch your breath little guy and tell us why you are here."**

**Bird: "(Breath's in and out) Dear Donkey and his family, you are herby invited to Puss in Boot's wedding. Please pick up Shrek, Fiona and there family. Puss need's all the support for his wedding as he can get. I would be pleased if you guy's could come. Love Anderson in Boot's. Puss in Boot's father."**

**Dragon: "Well tell him we are on our way. Shall we give you a lift back to Spain bird?"**

**Bird: "Yes... yes please. Huff."**

The bird fell fast asleep and Dragon, the kids and Donkey set of to get Puss a wedding present. They decided on a bird house. Once the present was made they flew of to Shrek and Fiona to pick there family up.  
As the sun was just rising at the horizon they landed in the swamp and Shrek and Fiona had there suitcases packed for there stay in Spain.

**Donkey: "Hello Shrek Family."**

**Shrek: "Hi Donkey, you guy's don't mind giving us a lift over to Spain San Ricardo do you?"**

**Dragon: "Of course not. Hop aboard. I am still confused who this Anderson guy is. How exactly is he related to Puss?"**

**Fiona: "I bet we will find out once we reach San Ricardo. Come."**

Everybody got on Dragon and Dragon flew them all across to San Ricardo. It took about 2 hours.

* * *

In San Ricardo  
Anderson kept a sharp eye out for the friends of Puss. The howl of San Ricardo was already ready and set up for Puss's wedding. As it was 2 P.M, only 1 hour until Puss and Kitty's wedding Anderson spotted in the horizon the red dragon.  
On the red Dragon was a Donkey, 5 ogres and 3 thinks that looked crossed between the dragon and a donkey. The town's people saw it to and stood stiff in there positions and kept there eyes into the horizon.  
And as they landed the howl town's people ran with fear back into there homes as they saw Dragon.

**Anderson: "Ah our guests of honour have arrived."**

Fiona and Shrek looked amassed around San Ricardo. It was definitely a beautiful city. And the hot temperature for the evening made it even more pleasant.  
Anderson walked up to Puss's friends to great them. The group were a bit surprised to find a brown cat in Boot's instead of Puss. Of course the children didn't know it wasn't Puss.

**Farkle: "Kitty."**

The trio of baby ogres started tugging and pulling at Anderson, he was a bit mad at it, but since the ogre baby's were just a year old he couldn't do anything. Shrek quickly pulled his kids of the poor cat and noticed he had a suite on.

**Shrek: "So sorry sir... um is that you Puss?"**

**Anderson: "No. My name is Anderson in Boot's. I am Puss in Boot's father. And I have sent you the invites for his wedding today."**

**Donkey: "Get out, Puss is going to be married today? He found his true love already?"**

**Anderson: "Yes. I presume you heard about her? Kitty Softpaws?"**

**Shrek: "Oh yeah. We did hear about her. She was Puss's girlfriend. Wasn't she?"**

**Anderson: "Correct. But now they want to finally tie the knot. And I decided to let Puss have some of his friends over that are not cat's ore his adoptive mother Imelia. So I came across your names and sent you guy's the invitations. Oh come this way. Your seat's have been all prepared."**

Anderson lead Puss's friends into the church and it had a strange arrangement. Shrek, Fiona, Dragon, Donkey and there children were in big chairs seated above the wedding chaplet and had a perfect view. They saw loads of small chairs underneath them and a big chair at the back of the church.

**Dragon: "For who is the other big chair and the smaller chair's?"**

**Anderson: "For the rest of Puss's family, Kitty's family and friends. Ah here they all come."**

Around one hundred cat's were invited. Most of them were Andersons close friends ore family. Even Puss's adoptive mother Imelia came. She sat in her chair at the back of the church to have a good view of what was going to happen.

**Anderson: "So everybody has arrived... where is Puss?"**

Anderson walked outside and had a look out for his son. He found Puss in his suite leaning at a tree and looked worried. Very worried. Anderson walked up to his son. As Puss spotted his father he smiled.

**Anderson: "Hello Puss. Are you ready for your wedding?"**

**Puss: "Of course father... it is just..."**

**Anderson looking shocked at his son: "You are not having second thought's Puss, are you?"**

**Puss: "NO, NO, NO... it is just... I have never been married before in my life. And I am scared that I fail in my soon to be role as a husband for Kitty."**

**Anderson: "You don't need to be scared Puss. Just go with the flow. Nobody can predict what is going to happen in a marriage. But one think you have to remember till the day you die. DO NOT BETRAY YOUR WIFE ONCE!"**

**Puss: "I know. Wait... you can talk dad."**

**Anderson: "Hu? What do you mean?"**

**Puss: "You left my mother to fend for herself. She needed your help. But you just impregnate her and then ran off to some wild side of the world."**

**Anderson: "wow, wow, wow Puss. First of: I didn't know she was pregnant from me. She never told me, second: I didn't leave her she came with me on my travels as a fighter, third: she died as you were just born Puss. And last I never betrayed her ever since she died. I just can't bear the thought of hurting her."**

**Puss: "Ah. Ok. Sorry dad."**

**Anderson: "It is ok Puss. You didn't know. And I have a surprise for you. Come otherwise we may be late for your wedding."**

Puss was interested what the surprise was. He hopped Kitty didn't have seconds thoughts about getting married. If yes he didn't know what to do with himself.  
Anderson and Puss waited outside of the church for Kitty. She was being driven by Imelia in a coach that Anderson hired for the wedding. He had so much money in the San Ricardo bank that he could afford practically anything he wanted. Puss was nervously bouncing from one leg to the next. He didn't even know how Kitty looked like in her wedding dress. But one thing was for sure. She is going to be the most beautiful cat on the howl wide world.

* * *

**A few hours before the wedding with Kitty**  
Kitty was getting ready after her hen party, she had a good night sleep and Imelia just put the finishing touches on her white wedding dress. It was sowed out of scrapes from Imelia's old wedding dress. She was once married as she was quiet young, but her husband died nearly 30 years ago. And to no longer feel the pain she opened up the orphanage and sold her wedding ring to not be reminded of him.  
Kitty twirled around in front of the mirror and admired the beautiful silk the dress was sown.  
Imelia whipped a tear out of her eyes as she watched Kitty loving the wedding dress. Kitty of course noticed the tear immediately.

**Kitty: "Are you ok Imelia?"**

**Imelia: "Y...Yes Kitty. Don't worry about me. It just reminds me of my husband. We had a happy married life together... It has been nearly 30 years that he died. But I never loved another. I hope you and Puss will have a happy and long life together."**

**Kitty: "I am so sorry Imelia. I didn't-"**

**Imelia: "Don't worry about it Kitty. I got over the pain a long time ago."**

**Kitty: "Is that the reason why you opened up the orphanage? To make sure every child who hasn't got a family can still feel the love?"**

**Imelia: "Why yes... that could be the reason."**

**Kitty: "Don't worry about it Imelia. After today your family will have grown at least by 5 cat's."**

**Imelia: "Wow. Kitty are you pregnant?"**

Imelia looked shocked at Kitty's stomach and placed her hand on it to feel the baby's kicking. But Kitty just shook her head.

**Kitty: "No. Not jet anyway. No I mean you would have Puss first as your adoptive son, the three Diablo's as your adoptive grandchildren, Anderson as Puss's real father and me as your daughter-in-law."**

**Imelia: "I never thought of it that way. Thank you so much Kitty."**

**Kitty: "It is ok. Now come otherwise we are going to be late."**

**Imelia: "One think you must never forget Kitty. The bride is never late. It is just everybody else is early."**

**Kitty: "Why that is a funny way to put it. Ok. Come."**

Kitty got into a coach from the Shrek adventure and Imelia sat next to her holding her hand.

**Kitty: "Ok Drano hit it."**

**Drano the coacher: "Ok. Hiah."**

Drano road the coach along the SanRicardo roads. Kitty noticed that hundreds of thousand of people were outside in this glorious day waving to Kitty as she passed them. She smiled. A few female cat's who were not invited (And believe me there are practically no female's at there wedding) were giving Kitty the good luck, patting each other's back to stop crying that Puss was no longer single ore some were giving Kitty even death threats to kill her so that they could win over Puss's heart.

**Imelia: "You ok Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "Yeah. I am just a bit scared of what is going to happen to me ore Puss. We have never been married before. What if I fail in my role as a wife and he leaves me for another?"**

**Imelia: "If he dares I will beat the living daylight out of him Kitty. Don't worry. He is very serious about this. Puss may have charmed over hundreds of different female cat's. But he vowed as he was younger to only propose and marry the girl he truly loves. And that is you."**

**Kitty: "How sweet. I hope he holds his promise. I do love him with all my heart. And this adventure proved to us two how far we would go before it breaks. And that is very far. I can't even believe he still wants to be with me after all the heart ace I put him through. Any normal man who would have that happened to himself would have left his girlfriend right there and then. But Puss fought so long until I was back to his number one girl."**

**Imelia: "That shows how much he loves you."**

**Kitty: "Yes. And now we will be together till we die. I can't wait. Oh we have arrived."**

Kitty and Imelia reached the church and the door's were opened for them. The coacher jumped of the coach and opened the door for Imelia and Kitty to get out. They both stepped onto the red carped that has been rolled out for them and they walked to the door of the church. It was rather a big church. Kitty was impressed with how white and beautiful it looked.

* * *

As they both entered the priest advised everybody to stand up. Puss noticed the sign and his heart stopped beating all together. Like always when he was near Kitty. As the last guest was up Puss pointed to the musicians and they played the wedding march.  
Puss and Kitty were both bouncing around inside themselves they were so excited about getting married.

In fact Imelia had to pull Kitty back from running up to Puss and kissing him till the day ends. As they were finally side by side they just linked paws with each other without embarrassing anybody there.

**Priest: "Ok. We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage between Puss in Boot's and Kitty Softpaws. Now who will be giving the beautiful bride to her lucky groom?"**

**Imelia: "I am."**

**Priest: "And who will give this groom to the bride?"**

**Anderson: "I will. Since he is my son."**

**Priest: "Ok. Let's begin. Mr Puss in Boot's. Do you solemnly swear, by your word, your life, your soul and your heart to love, protect and guard Miss Kitty Softpaws as your own till the day you shall die?"**

**Puss: "I do."**

**Priest: "Ok. Miss Kitty Softpaws. Do you solemnly swear, by your word, your life, your soul and your heart to love, protect and guard Mr Puss in Boot's as your own till the day you shall die?"**

**Kitty: "I do."**

**Priest: "So be it. Have you got the ring's?"**

**Anderson: "Yes. Here."**

Anderson gave the priest the wedding rings and Puss and Kitty gave each other there rings and held it there with there fingers.

**Priest: "Now I have to ask this. Is there anybody here today who has a reason why they may not be married. They may speak now or forever hold there piece."**

Puss and Anderson gave everybody death threats if they dared to speak up. But... nobody knew how he got there ore why: Prince Charmin broke in and glared mad at them all.

**Prince Charming: "They shall never be happy toge-"**

**Anderson: "SHUT UP YOU PIG!"**

Anderson pulled on a string at his chair and a net fell upon Prince Charming (How exactly he found them nobody knows) Then the other cat's got their swords out and fought against Prince Charming, last Anderson kicked the prince in the butt, dunked him in a barrow full of baking oil and sent him rolling out of the door.

**Donkey: "So since Prince Charming is against it, does it mean you two can't be husband and wife?"**

**Priest: "I am afraid-"**

Anderson, Puss and Kitty each held there swords to the priests through and threatened him to cut him to pieces. So he quickly thought for something else.

**Priest: "It is not legal anyway. Because he isn't a cat it doesn't count. So they are now hereby legally married. They just need to sign the marriage certificate just as Anderson."**

**Anderson: "Much better."**

So Kitty, Puss, Imelia and Anderson all signed the marriage documents and then filed it away safely. They both placed there beautiful marriage rings on there fingers and then smiled looking back to the priest.

**Priest: "So, the marriage vows have been spoken, the rings swapped, the family name changed, everybody is ok with it so there is one last thing to say: By the power invested in me I pronounce you both now, husband cat and wife cat. You may kiss each other."**

Puss and Kitty pulled each other close and kissed so passionate everybody brock out into a roar of applause.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Hurray. Puss and Kitty are finally married. Please review. We own nobody."**


End file.
